warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kavat Cosmetics
Kavat Cosmetics consist of fur colors and patterns for the domestic Kavat. All skins can be equipped by going to the Arsenal Segment of the Landing Craft, choosing the desired Kavat in the Companion box and navigating to the Appearance page. Note that only Kavats that are fully activated after stasis can be customized. Natural Colors and Coats Once hatched, Kavats randomly gain four coat colors (Base, Secondary, Tertiary, and Accents) and an eye color (which also doubles as the Kavat's energy color). Currently, all of a Kavat's natural coat colors can also be found in the Gene-Masking Kits, which can be acquired through the Market. For details regarding how patterns and colors are passed down to Kavat kittens, please refer to this page. There are fifteen Kavat energy colors. Much like in Kubrows, they are innate and can not be changed. The names listed below are unofficial, but widely used by the community. Red energy color was introduced in . It is the natural energy color of Vasca Kavat, but only when incubated using imprints bought from the Market (part of the Vasca Kavat Starter Kit). hyacinth_base.png|Hyacinth Fur Pattern (Default Body) Vaska body.png|Vasca Fur Pattern (Fluffy/Maned Body) Kavats have two natural fur patterns called Hyacinth and Vasca, and one body type. Unlike Kubrows, all Kavats have the same height. Head and Tail Variations There are 5 head types and 6 tail types in total and when combined with armor and a gene-masking kit there are 4,320 possible combinations. The Leaf and Spiked tails don't show Kavat's energy color. File:Kavat_Headtype_01.png|Tufted ears File:Kavat_Headtype_02.png|Balltip or Ball ears File:Kavat_Headtype_03.png|Fennec or Fox head File:Kavat_Headtype_04.png|Persian head vaska-naberus-bat head.png|Vaska or Naberus or Bat head File:Kavat_Tailtype_01.png|Peacock tail File:Kavat_Tailtype_02.png|Mermaid tail File:Kavat_Tailtype_03.png|Guppy or Betta tail File:Kavat_Tailtype_04.png|Leaf tail File:Kavat_Tailtype_05.png|Arrow tail vaska-spiked-rat tail.png|Vaska or Spiked tail Armor Armor can be equipped on Kavats for decorative purposes. Unless stated otherwise, each armor can be purchased from the Market for each. CatbrowArmorC.png|Myrdin Armor CatbrowArmorB.png|Saraba Armor CatbrowArmorA.png|Wysar Armor KavatArmorGrineer.png|Kuva Armor KiTeerKavatArmor.png|Ki'Teer Kavat Armor Exclusively offered by the Void Trader DOTDWysarKavatArmor.png|Day of the Dead Wysar Armor Seasonal, exclusively offered by the Void Trader CatbrowArmourPrime.png|Tibor Prime Armor Obtainable through Zephyr Prime Access RevenantKavatArmor.png|Kasha Armor Part of the Revenant Collection bundle SiroccoKavatArmor.png|Sirocco Armor Part of the Wisp Collection bundle CatbrowArmourUmbra.png|Umbra Armor Part of The Sacrifice Collection bundle AmphixKavatArmor.png|Amphix Armor Part of the Quatz Collection bundle TigrisKavatArmour.png|Euphrates Armor Part of the Euphrates Pet Armor Pack bundle SigmaSeriesKavatArmor.png|Sigma Series Kavat Armor Part of the Empyrean Grand Bundle Gene-Masking Kits Gene-Masking Kits are pattern and fur color bundles available for purchase in the Market. Colors from Kubrow Gene-Masking Kits are applicable as well. Notes *''Moonless and ''Deaeira ''fur patterns can be used to determine Kavat's energy colour, through glowing spots on the sides. It is recommended to paint your pet completely black for better visibility. *The energy color of a Kavat can be easily seen by using Loki's ability, as it will use the Kavat's own energy color to display its position. *Equipping the Tethra's Doom Quantum Badge on a Kavat will cause it to brightly shine with the Kavat's energy color. *Equipping the Sevati Sekhara or Ki'Teer Sekhara will glow with the energy color of the Kavat. This is also true for the Vitus emblem. *Vaska body parts on Smeetas or Adarzas can be achieved by breeding Vaska imprints with regular Smeeta or Adarza imprints. The result of this crossbreeding is commonly called a ''hybrid. Media Teaser2_Kavats_C.png KavatSkinsShowingEnergyColor.png|Moonless and Deaeira kavat fur skins showing energy colour. pattern - argyl - natural.png|Argyl Fur Pattern pattern - krest - natural.png|Krest Fur Pattern pattern - nesyr - natural.png|Nesyr Fur Pattern pattern - nesyr - solstice .png|Solstice Fur Pattern pattern - nexus - natural.png|Nexus Fur Pattern marco-hasmann-mh-kavatarmorfinal.jpg|Amphix Kavat Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-kavatarmorsketches1.jpg|Amphix Kavat Armor concept art lucas-hug-umbra3kavatarmor.jpg|Umbra Armor concept art Sirocco Kavat Armor 1.jpg|Sirocco Kavat Armor concept art Sirocco Kavat Armor 2.jpg|Sirocco Kavat Armor concept art es:Kavat (cosméticos) Category:Kavat Category:Skins Category:Aesthetics Category:Update 19 Category:Update 26